<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Heat by Lolsnake9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776284">Night Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9'>Lolsnake9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, To An Extent, Vomiting, messy blowjobs, not the fetish but it's still there, since Sinestro isn't as drunk as Hal is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan gets drunk from too much alien booze and Sinestro has to deal with it. When Sinestro takes Jordan home, however, things start to take a much hotter turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is incredibly sloppy and messy but the idea kept keeping me awake at night and I just couldn't let it go until I write it into existence</p><p>in all honesty it's not like I really had any clear plans for this fic, some images just popped into my head and I pretty much had to come up with an entire fic premise around them to have an excuse to write those scenes sooooooo</p><p>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, it was that time again. The annual event when the Corps decided to throw a huge party for every Green Lantern to attend, mindlessly engorging themselves in drinks and foods and dances. Even if they used it to ‘let loose’ and relax, Sinestro couldn’t understand why the supposed disciplined members of the Corps had to indulge themselves in such chaotic debauchery, and for the longest time he had always viewed it as a mere waste of time that he usually just sneered at and ignored without a comment.</p><p>Jordan however, of course, had jumped at the chance for events like this, the hedonist he was. He even tried to rope Sinestro in after the many times he’d expressed disinterest.</p><p>“Come on! It’ll be fun! Kilowog, Tomar-Re, Chaselon, and even Salaakk will be there too! Can’t hurt to let loose once in a while!”</p><p>“I have no liking for shiny, frivolous entertainment as such. I have far better things to do with my time.”</p><p>Jordan scoffed. “Eehh, of course you do. Pity. Guess I’ll just have to enjoy it with everyone else, then.”</p><p>“...actually, on second thought, I’ll go.”</p><p>“What? Wow, I’ve never seen you practically do a full 180 in mere seconds before. Ooohh, what’s that, you don’t want to be apart from me for too long?” Jordan said, turning over to face Sinestro with a smug, wide grin. </p><p>And admittedly, that was about close to the reason, though Sinestro would never outwardly say it. He only tagged along to keep an eye on Jordan. Naive and foolish as he was, there was no telling the danger he might have gotten himself in if he got drunk in that kind of environment…</p><p>On the day of the event Sinestro immediately remembered why he <em> never </em>went at the first place. The unbearably suffocating environment of hundreds of Green Lanterns crowded together and knocking over each other in a tight space, accompanied by the blinding light spectacle and blaring cacophony that was less of a music than it was a disordered blend of sounds and instruments. It didn’t take much for Jordan to suddenly disappear from Sinestro’s sights when they bumped onto M’Dahna.</p><p>Sinestro decided to step away from the chaos, to the bars on the sideline to catch his breath. He ignored the various looks of shock and amazement he drew from other Lanterns, who were likely surprised that Sinestro of all people would actually attend this kind of event. He decided to order a glass of <em>porzel</em>, a renowned alcoholic drink from Graxos II. He had to admit, away from the main chaos the drinks served weren’t actually half bad. Maybe not enough for him to consider going again, but it could help him pass the time until this party that he only came to accompany Jordan was over.</p><p>And speaking of Jordan, Sinestro noticed him on one of the bars just across him, conversing with Tomar-Re, Kilowog, and a new recruit he didn’t know whom Jordan was seemingly flirting with. Well, trying to at least. Jordan already looked quite inebriated from the way he struggled to stand, having to lean on a chair, which seemingly disappointed the recruit enough for her to immediately leave after only minutes of talking. And he was still taking shots like it was nothing. Jordan soon noticed him on the other side and lightly waved his hand at him.</p><p>“Hey, Sin! Over here!” he yelled, slurred words just barely audible for Sinestro to hear amidst the noise. Jordan tried to walk towards him but quickly stumbled down soon after leaving his station, caught just in time by Sinestro.</p><p>“Jordan!”</p><p>“Euurghh...come on...there’s a lot more we…” Jordan mumbled again, to which Sinestro only shook his head. </p><p>“Sinestro! Wouldn’t expecta see ya here!” Kilowog said, chugging down a large glass of a green-colored drink.</p><p>“How many drinks has he had?” Sinestro asked, looking at Jordan.</p><p>“He’s only had two glasses of <em> frinzen </em>that Kilowog brought. To be fair we already warned him about the strong alcoholic content but he insisted, confident that he could drink it in one go. And, well...it didn’t take long for him to be, as they apparently say on Earth, ‘smashed’.” Tomar-Re answered, on which Sinestro widened his eyes at Jordan’s recklessness. Jordan then lifted himself up, attempting to stand on his own again.</p><p>“You really had to see him trying to make moves on that Hollika kid! Hahahaha!” Kilowog chimed in.</p><p>“Hey, c’mon! This is nothing! I can still-” Jordan said, still wobbling around until he suddenly stumbled over to vomit near the counter.</p><p>“Hal!” Tomar-Re immediately ran towards him to support him, while Kilowog just laughed.</p><p>“Hah! Looks like he can’t handle it, after all!”</p><p>Sinestro shook his head. After all he had seen, he decided that <em> this </em>was enough. </p><p>He went to get Jordan to stand up and held him up by his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m getting him out of here. Let’s hope this doesn’t yield any sort of medical complications…”  he said to Tomar-Re as he walked away. </p><p>“Whaaaatt? Come on, let’s have more fun!” Jordan said again, trying to drag Sinestro back. </p><p>“You’re going home, Jordan. Right now you aren’t in much of a state to do <em> anything </em>.” Sinestro sternly said.</p><p>“Urrhh...asshole...blurgh…” Jordan keeled again from retching. Sinestro decided that the best course of action would just take Jordan home to Earth; bringing him anywhere else would just be too much of a risk at this point.</p><p>So Sinestro then flew Jordan back to his shoddy apartment in Coast City of Earth, having to deal with his ceaseless, drunken rambling all the way. When they arrived Sinestro was almost disgusted by how dirty and disorganized the place was as the last time Jordan invited him here. Really, he couldn’t even find some time to clean the place up a bit, maybe picking up a few trash? Sinestro didn’t expect him to immediately turn the place immaculately organized like Sinestro preferred but how could he even <em> live </em>with dirty piles of clothes and trash everywhere? Sinestro figured he’d need to lecture his disciple on this, perhaps on a better time.</p><p>“Aaaaannnddd.there was also that time when some stupid assholes thought they could-”</p><p>“That’s enough talking, Jordan. Just take a rest for today.” Sinestro said as he slowly laid him down on the couch. Jordan held his head and groaned in pain as he tried to sit up straight. Sinestro thought that he could probably just leave him here. There was no use staying any longer, not like he was ever comfortable staying long in this run-down hovel anyway...</p><p>“Right, I think now it’s the time for me to-”</p><p>“Huh? Waitwaitwait, no, where are you goin’?” Jordan said, suddenly grabbing Sinestro’s arm just as he was about to leave. Sinestro turned his head around, seeing that Jordan still looked tipsy from his deeply-reddened face.</p><p>“I told you, I need to go.”</p><p>“What? Nooooooo, no, there’s no way I can jus’ letcha go when it’s late like this…” Jordan said again as he stood up, almost stumbling down.</p><p>“I can travel just fine at night. Now, let me-”</p><p>“Naaaaaahh, no no no no no. You can’t go out when it’s midnight, man, trust me. It’s dangerous out there. One time I went out at night and some jackass motorcyclist almost drove into me sideways from the street. People have no sense when the night comes.”</p><p>“Jordan…”</p><p>“Just stay here, mmmkay? It’s alright if you stay for the night, then you can go back the next morning C’mon.”</p><p>Grabbing Sinestro by the wrist, Jordan proceeded to drag him into his room. It was the first time he had ever been invited to this place - and he was perhaps almost thankful for that after seeing the state of disorder it was in. Messy pieces of clothing just thrown and tattered everywhere, misplaced furniture and what seemed to be leftovers just laying about on desks and counters. </p><p>“Sorry if it’s a bit hot, the AC’s busted and I hadn’t called up Mrs. Broome ‘bout it...not that she ever answers shit anyway…”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Sinestro plainly answered, since he never really noticed it nor was it something that really bothered him. Not as much as the clutter around the room, that is. That being said, he did start to notice the room’s temperature getting a <em> little </em>too high for his liking...as well as his own head getting heavier.</p><p>Jordan pointed to the bed beside him. “Just lay down on the bed there, I mean, I’m sure you’ve gotten pretty tired too after today...I’m pretty beat up too…”</p><p>Sinestro then laid down on the right side of the bed just as Jordan had requested. He probably did need to lie down a bit. Still, he was sure he hadn’t drank <em> that </em>much back then. Jordan too, threw himself to the bed and lied down besides Sinestro. They didn’t talk to each other for a full 5 minutes, simply laying beside each other.</p><p>Until Jordan suddenly broke the silence. “Hey, Sinny....you know, I wanna tell you something.”</p><p>Sinestro slightly tilted his head at the voice. “What is it, Jordan?” </p><p>“You know...I know I’ve called you an asshole a lot of times, because well you are. You’re most of the time a really arrogant, condescending jackhole...and we’ve butted heads many times over it. Even now I still can’t stand your attitude.”</p><p>Same I can say to you, Sinestro thought. Jordan slowly turned over, putting his right hand up to support his head to face him. </p><p>“But then...as crazy as it might sound…you’ve also helped me a lot. You’ve guided me on how to become a Green Lantern, and you know, sometimes you can be kinda cool and surprisingly caring. In that way, you allow me to truly be...myself.”</p><p>Sinestro remained silent at the sudden confession that Jordan probably didn’t mean to say if he was thinking straight. Nevertheless, he remained staring deeply into the human’s rich brown eyes, seeing him lifting his lips to a warm smile. It was also at this point when Sinestro realized that their faces were but mere inches away from each other, close enough for them to feel each other’s slow and heavy breathing.</p><p>“I know it all sounds weird, but that’s just how it is. You’ve helped me a lot since this ring chose me, and despite all the times we’ve disagreed, I’m…really grateful for that. Honestly.” Jordan mumbled in a lower voice than previously as he proceeded to inch even closer towards Sinestro, until he slung his left arm over Sinestro’s chest and right arm around his head.</p><p>Sinestro jerked upwards, which only served to bring his face closer to Jordan’s. It was obvious that he was still under influence and that the only correct thing for Sinestro to do was to get out of here and sort things out the next day. And yet...</p><p>“Jordan, what are you doing?” Sinestro murmured, eyes fixated on Jordan’s glazed eyes. “You...are not in the right state of mind, you shouldn’t-”</p><p>Then again, not like Sinestro had any right to speak. That <em> gurtan </em>must have taken its toll on him just about now, if it hadn’t by the time he walked through the door to Jordan’s room. Jordan only chuckled lowly before sliding his lips over Sinestro’s own.</p><p>The contact of soft, wet lips against his own almost made Sinestro jolt, the sensation being something he was never used to and somehow making him feel even hotter than before. As Jordan continued to lazily kiss him he slowly shifted his position, putting his left leg over Sinestro’s waist and climbing up until he was fully on top of him. Jordan trailed his tongue inside SInestro’s lips and across his teeth, an invitation that Sinestro accepted with great fervor, the kiss quickly becoming a hungry endeavour intermittent with low, breathless gasps. Jordan drew away from the kiss, slowly dragging out the string of saliva between them that he later wiped off with a naughty smirk on his face. He then planted another sloppy kiss near Sinestro’s lips and cheek, before slowly licking his way to his ear and drawing a groan from the other man. </p><p>He could barely keep his head straight. Everything around him looked hazy, and he could only focus on Jordan, his weight on top of Sinestro’s, his airy, fresh scent mixed with the musk of earthly sweat. The low sounds of their breathing, their bodies pressing so tightly that he could feel the human’s heat and tentative touches searing him through their uniforms, <em> suffocating </em>him so, yet he didn’t push Jordan away. </p><p>“Jordan, I-” Sinestro groaned, interrupted when Jordan brought his finger to the Korugarian’s lips.</p><p>“Shhhhh. Hey, didn’t I tell you to rest? I know just how tired you are today….you’ve done a lot to take care of me so, this time...let me take care of you.” he answered, voice still breathy. He then kissed Sinestro again, his hand slowly trailing down his abdomen, causing Sinestro to bite back a slight gasp when Jordan cupped his erection. He immediately discarded the dark parts of the uniform around his crotch, and Sinestro did groan when Jordan wrapped his hand around and started to slowly stroke his cock.</p><p>It surprised him how much he had grown to enjoy this so quickly, how <em> pleasurable </em> it was to finally be able to relax and let off some steam. But in an odd way, it satisfied him. Maybe he <em> did </em>need to relax once in a while, and with his busy job of being a Lantern he never really considered to have time for it, not until Jordan came to him and more or less made time for him. </p><p>A wide smile flashed across Jordan’s face as he watched Sinestro’s reactions, moving down to put his head in front of the Korugarian’s length before starting to lick from the base, upwards the shaft until he reached the tip and put his mouth down the entire length. Well, tried to, anyway. His mind was still fogged up by the alcohol for him to do the act properly and he just ended up messily licking and slobbering over the thing without any rhythm or sense, only causing an exasperated groan to escape Sinestro’s mouth. While Jordan continued his act Sinestro’s hand wandered down his back, trailing across his spine until he reached down to his ass, lining his finger just in front of Jordan’s entrance. Smirking slightly, Sinestro proceeded to tease the place, tracing his finger just outside the rim and making Jordan squirm a little. Deciding to not waste time any longer Sinestro ripped the uniform fabric, opening the hole for him to slowly insert one finger in, causing Jordan to moan. Sinestro then followed by putting another finger, leisurely moving his fingers in and out Jordan’s ass as he messily sucked Sinestro off. </p><p>Jordan finally put his mouth away, looking up at Sinestro with a cheeky grin before he got up, reverted to his Earth clothes, removed his jacket that he threw to the chair beside the bed, followed by the rest of his clothes that he threw haphazardly to the floor. Sinestro soon followed suit, dismissing the uniform which he wore nothing underneath. As Jordan proceeded to slowly creep up towards Sinestro, straddling him and putting his knees on the sides of Sinestro’s hips, Sinestro’s eyes fixated on the sight of the ravishing figure before him. It was something he had fantasized plenty before, yes, but never got the chance to witness until this moment, and what he got was somehow better than he expected. Firm muscles lining the well-toned figure, accompanied with the soft curves that underlined a sense of delicateness of Jordan’s human nature, all wrapped in sweat-glistened radiant skin in the dim light. Up close he could see better the messy brown locks stuck to the human’s forehead with sweat, falling in front of and framing lust-inflamed eyes. Sinestro would want nothing less than to touch every nook and cranny, feeling the heat beneath the soft human skin, to trail and memorize with his finger every curve and arch, and to leave his marks on every part of his body, reminders of the treasure Sinestro had claimed for himself.</p><p>Jordan licked his lips as he grabbed Sinestro’s cock, positioning it on his entrance and slowly dropping himself onto it with a loud groan. A gasp fled Sinestro’s lips as soon as the entirety of his cock was inside and Jordan’s being tight around him. Jordan smiled again, put his hands on Sinestro’s chest and began to slowly move his hips. </p><p>“Sh-shiitt…” Jordan hissed, cracking a huge smile. “This is...way bigger than I thought.” he muttered again, his breath shaky as he pushed his lower body down, stopping for several seconds before rising again. His movements were halted and choppy as he still seemed too tipsy to do the act properly. Sinestro grabbed his hips to control his pace, encouraging him to move more stably.</p><p>Sinestro’s fingers trailed over Jordan’s hip bones, feeling them under the firm yet tender human skin that felt fragile under his touch, that he felt would rip or break if he gripped just a little harder. But the desire was very much there - growing as Sinestro watched the human fall deeper into mindless pleasure, moaning and craning back while tightening his grip on Sinestro’s shoulders.</p><p>“Fuck...oh god, Sin…” Jordan breathed, eyes fluttering and looking down on Sinestro with a smile. As if something awakened inside him, Sinestro immediately sat upright and pulled Jordan’s legs closer around him, putting his arm around his waist to hold him close while his other hand firmly held Jordan’s right thigh in place. Having decided to throw away all considerations for self-control, Sinestro let his hands roam freely on every part of Jordan’s body, mentally cataloguing every sensitive spot that excited Jordan the most. His spine, nape, down until the small of his back, his hips and chest, leaving red scratches and bruises from where his nails dug too deep. Jordan clung to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and loudly moaning, which drove Sinestro to increase his pace, to further draw the pleasing, desperate noises out of the human’s mouth.</p><p>Sinestro bit on the thick of Jordan’s shoulder, making him gasp as Sinestro sucked on the flesh, forming a large, dark bruise. He then left many other ones all over Jordan’s chest, neck, and shoulders, biting into the soft flesh and drawing fresh crimson blood before turning into a dark blue colour as Sinestro licked the wound and tasted the iron tang of the blood mixed with salt of the sweat, the pleasurable pain that made Jordan push his hips faster.</p><p>“Ah, fuck...oh, goddammit…” Jordan groaned into his neck, dragging his nails down Sinestro’s back. He continued to utter more profanities, which Sinestro couldn’t catch since his voice was muffled. Sinestro pulled Jordan by his hair down to pull him into a hungry kiss, catching the desperate whines in his mouth as his other hand slowly trailed down to the human’s leaking manhood.</p><p>Jordan let out another satisfied moan, throwing his head back a little while grinding down harder on Sinestro’s cock. Sinestro just grinned slightly, running his calloused fingers down the length and rubbing the precum over the tip, leading to more high-pitched, eager noises from the human.</p><p>“Shit, fuck, so close, just a little more, please…” Jordan moaned again. The pleading noises that Sinestro found delightfully so made him thrust harder with a nearly-bruising grip on Jordan’s hips, stroking his cock in rhythm until Jordan was practically screaming. Sinestro felt his own climax coming, too, perhaps even closer than he initially thought.  The rhythms of their unified bodies rising further in urgency until it culminated in Jordan shuddering and clenching around him as his cock sprayed thick cum on both of their chests. Sinestro’s hands moved to grab Jordan’s hips, following suit after a few more thrusts.</p><p>Sinestro immediately collapsed on his back with Jordan on top of him, panting heavily. Jordan slipped out of Sinestro seconds later to lay besides him, slinging his arm across Sinestro’s chest and closed his eyes. Sinestro pulled him close, putting Jordan’s head under his chin and soothing his back, not long before realizing that he had fallen asleep. Sinestro shook his head at how fast that was, even for Earthlings standards. Then again, from the alcohol and the sex, it was probably only natural. </p><p>Sinestro got out of the bed, deciding that now was the best time to leave. While there was a small part in his head that compelled him to stay just for a little longer, Sinestro knew he needed to leave as soon as possible, not wanting any possible problems to rise up. Even as sweaty and dirty as he was he preferred to wait until he got back home to clean himself up. After wearing his Corps uniform, Sinestro took one last look at Jordan’s sleeping form, with his white cum-stain still smeared across his chest and Sinestro’s own cum trickling down his thighs. Sinestro smirked slightly as he took his leave through Jordan’s bedroom window.</p><p>He could deal with the inevitable confusion and questions later. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>